


Hoist the Colours

by OtherWorldlySecrets



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherWorldlySecrets/pseuds/OtherWorldlySecrets
Summary: This is a songfic to the song "Hoist the Colours" from "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End". My take on what the song means





	Hoist the Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoist the Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633790) by Hans Zimmer. 



> Here's a dumb story that I wrote a long time ago. Not too happy with it, I got caught up in keeping true to the cannon that I lost the heart of the story that I wanted to tell. However, I am happy with the story itself otherwise.  
> *I DO NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it, including the song "Hoist the Colours"*

“The King and his men, stole the queen from her bed”

Calypso slept soundly in a bed on Shipwreck Cove, dreaming of the bed that she made by herself in her mortal form on the island that she and Davy Jones chose for her to keep his heart safe. She was happy there, being in her mortal form, knowing that her love would come and visit her in a few nights. Or was it last week? She had forgotten while away from the island commanding the seas, that her love arrived last month to an empty island.

“And bound her in her bones”

She woke up to the faint sound of boots on the hardwood floor, and wondered who it could be before she was suddenly manhandled, and tied up into ropes. She opened her eyes, and saw the eyes of her love staring at her mournfully, no hatefully, while standing in a bucket of sea water.

The Pirate King had bound her to her mortal form, she was powerless over the seas.

“The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we’ll roam!”

Shouted the Pirate Kind gleefully to his men, and the rest of the Brethren Court, as he held up the prone, weeping, helpless, mortal form of Calypso, no Tia Dalma.

“Yo Ho, all hands, hoist the colours high!”

Again, he shouted to his crew, free and happy.

“Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!”

For he foolishly believed that they never would. The truth of stealing a helpless woman from her bed, cursed them. They would not die by the seas as they feared, but by the hands of each other.

“Yo-ho, all together, hoist the colours high/

Heave-ho thieves and beggars never shall we die.”

Chime all pirates together, as they learn of the legend of Calypso, never having to have feared her, but pay her respects when they visit the helpful Tia Dalma, and learn the song.

"Yo-ho, all together, hoist the colours high/

Heave-ho thieves and beggars never shall we die.”

Shouted Captain Barbossa to his skeleton-crew, directly after they discover the beginnings of the curse of Cortez. Breathless and happy to never die. They will always thieve.

"Yo-ho, all together, hoist the colours high/

Heave-ho thieves and beggars never say we die.”

Shouts Captain Elizabeth Swann, of the Hai Peng, Lord of the South China Sea, King of the Pirate Lords. She shouts to the successful pirates, as a voice of unity, after a battle against the armada. She speaks of the spirit of these pirates, which will live on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
